


Harsh

by Rocky_T



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: Possible scene in Season 5 "Counterpoint."





	Harsh

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted June 2003.

The instant Kashyk released her, she turned away and sought to cover herself with the bedsheet, then jumped up and hastily began pulling on her clothes.

"Had enough already, Kathryn?" he asked mockingly. He leaned back against the pillows, watching her lazily from under half-closed lids.

She paused in the midst of fastening her jacket. "I don't know why I put up with you--or your insolence."

"Because you need me," he said smugly.

A wave of revulsion passed through her. "Need you?" she said in her most cutting tone. "I don't need you." She didn't add, "or anyone else."

"Yes, you do." He slipped from the bed and came to stand behind her. His warm breath on the back of her neck made her skin crawl. "You need me to remind you that you're alive, what it is to feel," he whispered. "You've been wrapped up in your Starfleet persona--the perfect captain, who always does exactly what's expected of her--for so long you've forgotten what it means to do more than merely exist. And so you use me." He chuckled. "Not that I mind."

Her mind reeled at the picture he painted, instinctively rejected the image. She turned around slowly to face him. "You think I hate you so much I'd stoop to that?"

He smiled. "My dear Kathryn--it's not me that you hate."


End file.
